Transcripts/Daring Done?
:Newspaper Pony: Morning, Pinkie Pie. Get your Ponyville Chronicle right here! :Pinkie Pie: Fan-tizzy-astic! I just love to read about happy happenings, and it's always good to be a pony in the know, you know? And there's so much to know! :Rainbow Dash: Eh, seems like a bunch of boring hooey to me. :Pinkie Pie: Does "New Shrubbery In Castle Garden" sound like boring hooey to you? :Rainbow Dash: Snooze. :Pinkie Pie: What about... "Parasprite Infestation In Fillydelphia Eradicated"? Ah! That's great news! :Rainbow Dash: Eh. Another day, another parasprite hype story. :Pinkie Pie: reading "Noodles Named Official Food Of Whinnyapolis". "Author A. K. Yearling Announces Retirement". "Cloudsdale Election Heating Up For Candidate In Favor Of Cooling It Down". :Rainbow Dash: What?! Let me see that! :Pinkie Pie: I never knew you were so into politics, Rainbow. :Rainbow Dash: No, this! It can't be true... :Pinkie Pie: I'd have never have picked noodles as the official food of Whinnyapolis either, but here we are. :Rainbow Dash: No, Pinkie! I can't believe that the greatest author and secret pony adventurer of all time, A. K. Yearling... is retiring! : :Pinkie Pie: A. K. Yearling just retired. Like, today. Are you sure she wants visitors? :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, the A. K. Yearling I know would never quit and retire out of the blue! Something could be really wrong, and we need to make sure she's okay! :Pinkie Pie: Okay! Heeeey... You're not just trying to make sure she writes more Daring Do books, are you? :Rainbow Dash: Of course not! But that wouldn't hurt either. Now, come on! :knocking :Rainbow Dash: Uh, maybe she's not home. Maybe she went to the editor-in-chief of the Ponyville Chronicle to correct the misprint they've made. :Pinkie Pie: Nope. She's home. :Rainbow Dash: How do you know? :Pinkie Pie: Because she's right there looking all sad and alone. :Rainbow Dash: gasps I knew it! Something is wrong! rapidly A. K! :Pinkie Pie: Now she's sighing with the weight of the world. Now she's hanging her head in utter despair. Now she's shaking her hoof and cursing the heavens like nothing could ever possibly be the same again. Why, oh, why did this happen to her?! :Rainbow Dash: What?! :Pinkie Pie: Whoops. Never mind. That time, she was just stretching. chuckles :Rainbow Dash: A. K., it's us! Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie! Your friends! :opens :Rainbow Dash: Oh, no. Did somepony ransack your cottage again and steal some ancient, mysterious relic that's the key to saving all of Equestria?! :Pinkie Pie: Oooh! Sparky! :A. K. Yearling: gasps :closes :A. K. Yearling: sighs Nothing's been stolen. :Rainbow Dash: Then is somepony blackmailing you and forcing you to retire? Cause if they are...! :A. K. Yearling: No. Nothing like that. :Rainbow Dash: So you're just quitting and moving away? Why... would... you... do... that?! :A. K. Yearling: I already explained everything to the Ponyville Chronicle. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, really? reading "Author A. K. Yearling announced yesterday that the next adventure novel in her popular series, 'Daring Do and the Curse of the Pharaoh's Tomb', will be her last. Yearling looks forward to her retirement." That doesn't explain anything! :A. K. Yearling: groans :Rainbow Dash: It just says you're giving up writing stories. But most ponies don't know that you actually are Daring Do and that the stories are real. So what you're really saying is that you're giving up being Daring Do, but you're not saying why! :Pinkie Pie: Of course, if you don't feel like talking about it, that's A-okay, A. K.! As your friends, we completely understand. Right, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Oh. Yeah. We just came to make sure you're all right. That's really why we wanted to find out what's going on. :A. K. Yearling: If you really want to know... My last quest took me to a village in Southern Equestria, where I started seeing these. :Pinkie Pie: reading "Wake Of Destruction: Daring Do Ruins Entire Village Marketplace!" :Rainbow Dash: reading "Dare Or Scare: Local Rogue Daring Do Involved In Frightful Fiasco"? :Pinkie Pie: reading "Daring Do Leads Bull Into China Shop During High-Speed Chase—" :A. K. Yearling: That's enough! sighs Everypony I tried to help is mad at me. :Pinkie Pie: That's not true. They're not mad at A. K. Yearling. They're mad at Daring Do. :A. K. Yearling: They don't sell my books in Southern Equestria. The ponies there don't know who A. K. Yearling is. They only know Daring Do, and apparently she does more harm than good. :Pinkie Pie: Then I guess it's a good thing you look so different as A. K. Yearling! :Rainbow Dash: So all we have to do is go down there and explain to these ponies that none of this stuff is true. :Pinkie Pie: Easy-peasy-cheesy! :A. K. Yearling: But that's just the thing – it is true. :Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: What?! :A. K. Yearling: I guess I've always been so focused on saving priceless relics and stopping the bad guys that I never really thought about the mess I leave behind. :Pinkie Pie: Then you are in a tricky pickle. But why is all this happening now? :A. K. Yearling: sighs I guess ponies are finally fed up. Either way, I'm done with adventures, having or writing. :Rainbow Dash: Come on! For every one pony who's upset, there must be at least a hundred that know you're a hero! :A. K. Yearling: I don't think so, Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Well, why don't we go visit this village "Som...nam...bu...la" and see for ourselves? :A. K. Yearling: Those articles seem to make it pretty clear how the villagers feel. :Pinkie Pie: But if we go there, the ponies can tell you in person just how much they appreciate you. :Rainbow Dash: And what a heap of rotten apple cores these articles are! :A. K. Yearling: You really think so? :Rainbow Dash: I know so! Let's go! :A. K. Yearling: sighs :music :Rainbow Dash: squealing This is so cool! It looks just like that village in your last book where Daring Do recovers the Doomed Diadem from the Wild Bunch Gang who chase after her through the desert! :A. K. Yearling: It should. I based that entire chapter on my experiences here in Somnambula. :Pinkie Pie: What happens? No, wait, don't tell me. I changed my mind! Tell me! :Rainbow Dash: Daring Do thwarts Ahuizotl's evil plot to separate the Sister Crown Relics. And if it wasn't for her, the region would be cursed with eternal night, and the entire town of Somnambula would have sunk into the ground! :Pinkie Pie: Ah, puh! There's no chance that these ponies don't think you're a hero. :Rainbow Dash: Watch this. "Cortland" Hiya there, mister! I was hoping you could tell me about a pony named Daring Do. I hear she's an awesome adventure-pony hero. :"Cortland": Daring Do? Oh, she's awesome, all right. Awesome at destroying ponies' apple carts... :crash :"Cortland": ...and priceless, sacred statues! :Dr. Caballeron: Indeed. Daring Do is a menace who destroys everything she touches! :of agreement :Rainbow Dash: What?! No! Daring Do is the exact opposite of a menace! :A. K. Yearling: Ugh! I tried to tell you! Coming back here was a mistake! :Rainbow Dash: Come on, A. K.! So we picked a bad example. That was just one angry pony. :Pinkie Pie: Two angry ponies! :A. K. Yearling: It doesn't matter! I never should have come with you! You two should just go home! :Rainbow Dash: Come on! We gotta follow her! :Pinkie Pie: I dunno. It really seemed like she doesn't want us cramping her saddle. :Rainbow Dash: But we have to convince her that ponies do appreciate her! As her friend, I have to make sure she believes that. :Rainbow Dash: Look, Pinkie! It's the Get On Inn! Daring Do stays here all the time in her adventures. Which means there must be ponies here who love Daring Do! Maybe they can help us. :Pinkie Pie: sniffing Mmmmm. My nose is telling me to help myself to muffins. :ringing :Rainbow Dash: Come on... :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, she's fancy. I got this. Mrs. Trotsworth A good evening to you, madame. We are but weary travelers who humbly wish to inquire on the status of a certain mare of intrigue taking residence here. :Mrs. Trotsworth: What in Southern Equestria are you on about? :Pinkie Pie: Is it true that Daring Do stays here? :Mrs. Trotsworth: Ha! Not anymore, she doesn't! :Rainbow Dash: Why not? :Mrs. Trotsworth: The last time I rented that rascal a room, she was in such a rush to hightail it outta here, she didn't even pay her bill! :Rainbow Dash: But— :Mrs. Trotsworth: After that, a band of ruffians showed up and destroyed half the rooms looking for her. Guess she made them even more mad than she made me! :Rainbow Dash: No, no, no. You've got it all wrong. :Mrs. Trotsworth: Hmph! How do you figure? :Rainbow Dash: Daring Do was trying to save everypony from the curse of the Doomed Diadem of Xilati. And she was only in a rush because she had to get the crown back to the Tiara of Teotlale before the curse took effect. Pinkie Pie Chapter seventeen. :Mrs. Trotsworth: Sounds like a tall tale to me. And a hard one to believe, now that I know Daring Do is a scoundrel and a thief! Every year, ponies come to offer precious glowpaz to the Somnambula statue in the village in hopes for a good future. Why, that poor fella had his glowpaz necklace stolen by Daring Do just yesterday! :Rainbow Dash: Hmmm... :Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: gasps There's A. K.! :Dr. Caballeron: Daring Do ruined our town and stole our precious glowpaz! We need to make sure that if she turns up again, there will be consequences! Everypony who's with me, meet at the statue tomorrow! :agreeing :A. K. Yearling: sighs Now I'm getting blamed for things I didn't even do? Why would I steal from them? :Pinkie Pie: They are super bad! But we're still staying the night, right? chomp Because I already ate all the free mini muffins! giggles :Rainbow Dash: Listen, A. K. After a good night's sleep, we're going to fix all of this. I promise. :murmuring :A. K. Yearling: I shouldn't be here, Rainbow Dash. This is never gonna work. :Rainbow Dash: Of course it will! All I have to do is go up there and explain to everypony how wrong they all are. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! And then I'll be like, "What she said!" :A. K. Yearling: sighs Easy-peasy-cheesy... :Pinkie Pie: Exactly! :Dr. Caballeron: Here it is! The remains of your– I mean, our Somnambula statue! Now that Daring Do has destroyed it, tell me, where will we hang our glowpaz? : Random Villager: We don't even have any glowpaz because they were stolen by Daring Do! :shouting and booing :Rainbow Dash: Daring Do would never steal anything! And okay, she destroyed your statue, but it was because she was trying to save you all from Ahuizotl! :chattering :Rainbow Dash: Ahuizotl? He's about yea big? Long neck? Itty-bitty face? Weird claw thingy on his tail? :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Ooh! I know him! He's a baddie! :murmuring :Rainbow Dash: Trust me, if Ahuizotl had gotten away with the Doomed Diadem, your entire village would have been swallowed up! And that's a lot worse than losing some crummy old statue! :gasping :"Cortland": Ahem! This was not some crummy old statue! It was the namesake of our town! If you want to understand us, you must first understand her. :Rainbow Dash: Who? :"Cortland": Somnambula. Long ago... :"Cortland": narrating ...this village fell prey to an evil Sphinx who demanded most of their crops. Like her fellow villagers, Somnambula didn't have much, but she used what she had to keep others from giving up hope. The son of the Pharaoh, Prince Hisan, was so moved by her compassion that he decreed nopony would go hungry again. But when Hisan stood up to the Sphinx, the beast captured him, telling the Pharaoh the only way to get Hisan back was to solve her riddle. Nopony would volunteer to save the prince. Nopony except Somnambula. :music :"Cortland": narrating The Sphinx gave her the riddle. "I shine brightest in the dark. I am there but cannot be seen. To have me costs you nothing. To be without me costs you everything." As Somnambula thought of the hardship she and her fellow villagers had experienced, she instantly knew the answer. "Hope!", she shouted. :roaring :"Cortland": narrating The Sphinx was so enraged, it seemed she might still refuse to release the prince, so Somnambula asked her for one more challenge. But if she accomplished it, the Sphinx would leave from the kingdom forever. The Sphinx quickly agreed, asking only that Somnambula walk to the prince across a deep chasm... blindfolded! Further, the Sphinx had cast a powerful spell that prevented Somnambula from flying. :laughing evilly :"Cortland": narrating But Somnambula never lost hope! She knew she'd need to make a leap of faith to save the prince. Guided by the sound of the prince's voice... she easily made it across. :roaring :"Cortland": narrating The Pharaoh asked how Somnambula prevailed, and she explained that she had always hoped she could make things better for her people and that hope had carried her through. The Prince replaced the pearls Somnambula gave up with a string of glowpaz. And around her neck, they glowed bright enough to light the entire kingdom. :"Cortland": Forever after, glowpaz became our symbol of hope. :chattering :Rainbow Dash: Wow. I had no idea how special the statue was to you. Somnambula sounds like a pretty cool pony. But I bet if she were here, she'd tell you how cool Daring Do is too, because they've both fought to protect this town! :chattering :Dr. Caballeron: If Somnambula were here today, she would condemn Daring Do for destroying your– our symbol of hope! :booing and shouting :Rainbow Dash: Hey, buddy! What did Daring Do ever do to you to deserve all this?! :Dr. Caballeron: Only... everything! :Rainbow Dash: Dr. Caballeron?! :Dr. Caballeron: Yes... Rainbow Dash. evilly When I saw you, her closest friend, I knew that Daring Do would not be far behind. I really do owe you for leading her right to me. :Rainbow Dash: But I-I didn't mean to— :Dr. Caballeron: Thank you for helping me break Daring Do's spirit by destroying her reputation, but I can't have you running off and telling her my plan. whistles :Rainbow Dash: Help! :A. K. Yearling: Caballeron?! No! :Pinkie Pie: He's got Rainbow Dash! Come on! :Pinkie Pie: panting I'm... coming... Rainbow... Dash... Daring Do Ah! I knew you'd come! :Daring Do: You did? I'' sure didn't. What if I cause more trouble? :'Pinkie Pie': You won't. :'Daring Do': How do you know? :'Pinkie Pie': I just do! You wouldn't let anything happen to Rainbow Dash. You care too much. :'Daring Do': You're right. Which way did they go? To the pyramid! :'Rainbow Dash': Somepony help! Somepony! Anypony! Pinkie Pie?! Daring Do?! Is that you?! :'Pinkie Pie': Don't worry, Rainbow! We'll save you! :gurgling :'Dr. Caballeron': evilly If my previous plan didn't cause you to give up, Daring Do, then the shame of losing your dear friend Rainbow Dash to the slime ''will! Oh, and that ancient magic from the legend is real. There'll be no flying in the pyramid! Good luck, Daring Do! evilly :slam :Daring Do: grunting He's right! We'll never get to her in time! :Pinkie Pie: If this really is like Somnambula's story, then we just have to have hope that we can. :Daring Do: I think we need more than hope, Pinkie. There was a bridge in the story, and there's no bridge here. What are we going to do? :Rainbow Dash: whimpering :Pinkie Pie: I don't know, but Rainbow Dash is our friend. Just like Somnambula. We need to make a leap of faith and hope that we can save her! grunts :Daring Do: Pinkie! :rushing :Daring Do: Aha! :Pinkie Pie: Wheeee! giggles I knew we'd do it! :Daring Do: Thanks for reminding me to never give up hope, Pinkie. :Rainbow Dash: And I'm kinda "hoping" you ponies will untie me before we all take a bath in bubbling green slime! :Daring Do: We're on it! :rushing :chattering :Daring Do: Not so fast, Caballeron! :Henchponies: gasps :clattering :"Nile Faras": You stole our glowpaz! :shouting :Daring Do: I should have known you were just trying to sully my name so that you'd be free to steal whatever you wanted. :Dr. Caballeron: Of course that was the plan, Daring Do! At first I just wanted the glowpaz, but then I saw an opportunity to write you out of the story for good! evilly :gasping :Dr. Caballeron: And with the destruction you leave in your wake, it didn't take too much to convince ponies you were a villain! :Daring Do: You're wrong, Caballeron. And I won't let you break my spirit again. Because I'm never going to give up hope that I can protect ponies and ancient treasures from miscreants like you! :shouting in agreement :Dr. Caballeron: R-Remember! She ruined your statue! You're fools to believe in her! growls You'll pay for this, Daring Do! :cheering :Daring Do: Okay, okay, that's enough. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie Thanks for helping me come to my senses. You two are true friends. :Rainbow Dash: Are you kidding? That... was... awesome! :Pinkie Pie: We're just glad you're back to your old self again. :Daring Do: chuckles Me too. But I'm glad I realized that even if you're fighting for something good, you're still responsible for your actions. :Rainbow Dash: And if something bad happens that you didn't intend, you shouldn't give up hope or lose faith in yourself. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! All you gotta do is make it right. Feel free to use that in your next book! :Daring Do: You know, I think I will. :Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: and laughing :music :cheering :credits ru:Стенограммы/Дэринг Ду уходит?